big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc and the Great Pizza War
Doc and the Great Pizza War is the 24th episode of FruityTales. The first story is a retelling of Miriam and Moses, while second is based on the Book of Ruth, as well as a prequel to King Jason and the Pony. Plot In the first story, Laura Cherry portrays Miriam, who wonders why people in the Egyptian village refuse to acknowledge that her new baby brother Moses is a boy. She is forced to look after the baby because her parents and elder brother Aaron are working in the brickyards. She finds babysitting tougher than she thought and complains about her plight. But when Aaron is almost run down by a chariot, she learns the value of family. Once she learns that the Egyptians are taking away all the Hebrew baby boys, Miriam decides to hide Baby Moses in the Nile River. After he is plucked out of the river by Pharaoh's daughter (Miss Twilight Rhubarb), Miriam offers to have her family care for the new prince. In the main feature, Harry plays Doc, a knight from the Kingdom of Bun in the Middle Ages from 1000 to 1500 AD. However, he is terrible at jousting and enrolls in "Ye Old Knight School" for training. When he fails a jousting test, he receives a disapproving look from the arrogant "Otis The Elevated" (Mr. Morty). While walking with his friend Lucas one day, he comes across the sweet Princess Petunia (Petunia Broccoli). Violet is a broccolian who has been exiled from her own land and has taken refuge with her poor mother-in-law, Nona (Madame Green Tomato) who is Doc’s cousin. Doc is smitten with the exiled princess, despite her being a foreigner who is hated by the people of Grapefruit, due to her relatives fighting against them in the Great Pizza War. Nona reveals the history of the family to Doc, how Petunia was the wife of the prince of Bun, how Doc is related to both Petunia and Otis, and how Otis precipitated the Great Pizza War after refusing to take care of his family. Nona then gives Doc half of a key to the vault of the family castle and says that Otis was given the other half of it. In order to have the key made whole and Violet restored, Doc must challenge Otis to a joust. The next day the joust is set up and the audience arrives to watch. The contest involves multiple challenges, among them an obstacle course and a riddle from the Abbott of Costello. The obstacle course is won by Otis and Doc solves the riddle. With the contest tied, Emmet and Otis are required to joust each other using pies to determine the winner. Otis has superior skill, but when the crowd hears Otis' boasting of his selfishness and ruthlessness, the audience starts cheering for Doc which helps him find the motivation he needs to succeed. In the end, Doc marries Petunia and they live happily ever after. Fun Facts Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Petunia Broccoli and Baby Moses. ** The first episode Laura appears without Timmy. ** The first episode since Marlin Sing-Along Songs and More! not to have Scooter. ** The first episode of Petunia and Harry's relationship. ** The first episode where they reuse a Bible verse from a previous episode (Romans 12:10), particularly King Jason and the Pony. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The episode was originally titled "Princess and the Cheese War", but it was changed at the last minute. ** It was going to be released on January 2005, but was pushed back to March. Remarks * Rob states he has known Harry for 11 years. This is slightly incorrect, as the first episode came out in 1994 (about 10-11 years earlier) and Take 38 came out in 1993 (about 11-12 years earlier). Although, this episode could have taken place in 2005. * The credits state that it released in 2005, but it didn't release until March 2006. Goofs * According to the audio commentary, the French Asparagus and Artichoke often swap hats throughout the first segment.